Pulling Your Own Weight
The Pagong tribe returned home with Greg feeling very relieved that his tribemates had put enough faith in him to stay. In particular, he was surprised that Ramona switched her vote to Colleen at the revote and helped save him and he wanted to thank her. With the tribe voting on the grounds of strength, Jenna was worried that she could be next if they were to lose again, and she quickly developed an alliance with Ramona to look out for each other. It was becoming obvious that Joel and Gretchen were developing a close friendship, putting tribe outcast Greg in a swing vote position, with Jenna desperate to get him on side with her. The following morning, Reward was up for grabs in the form of three live chickens, as well as fruit won from the challenge. The challenge was based on accuracy, with three tribe members competing. In the first round, Richard expressed confidence with the blowgun but was outgunned by Ramona from the Pagong tribe, who shot down nearly double the amount of Richard's fruit. In the second part of the challenge, Tagi bounced back with Sean using a slingshot to defeat Joel. Kelly won the final round and Reward for Tagi by throwing the spear closer to the bullseye than Jenna, after threatening to throw the spear at Jenna's unborn children. The Pagong tribe was feeling dispirited back at camp and Jenna took advantage of Joel's defeat in the second round of the challenge by telling Greg that Joel was not as big of an asset in challenges as they once thought. Jenna proposed an alliance with Greg, who was delighted to accept, having already lost everyone who was once on his side. When Jenna informed Greg that Ramona was also in the alliance, he was very wary, having already been betrayed by Ramona before. At the next Immunity Challenge, both tribes chose a rower who would have to rescue tribemates Shipwrecked in the ocean. Joel was the rower for Pagong, while professional rower Kelly took up the mantle for Tagi. Despite being physically strong, Joel was outmuscled by the current, and Kelly rescued two tribe members before he had rescued even one. Tagi maintained the big lead despite an argument over how to row when more tribe members were on board, continuing their big winning streak despite the tribe being clearly divided. Pagong was headed for a third straight Tribal Council and Jenna was desperate to convince Greg to side with her and Ramona, aware that Joel and Gretchen would undoubtedly be writing her name down. Joel and Gretchen told both Ramona and Greg to vote for Jenna, unaware of the opposing alliance that had broken off from the main alliance. At Tribal Council, everyone talked about keeping the tribe strong, knowing that they had to win to close the numerical gap on Tagi. However, when the time came to vote, it became obvious that there were very different opinions on what strength actually was. Jenna and Ramona stuck to their plan and voted for Joel, while Joel and Gretchen voted for Jenna, leaving Greg to break the tie. In the end, Greg tossed aside his weariness of Ramona and saved his friend Jenna, sending Joel home in a 3-2 vote and becoming the only man left on the Pagong tribe.